The End of an Era
by KingodtheNight
Summary: Crowley finds Sam and Dean's hiding spot and attacks with an army of demons. The angels and the Winchester's defend the only thing that could still save the world.


The End Of An Era Part I

INT. WAREHOUSE-NIGHT

Crowley walks down a hallway filled with other demons. They step aside as he walk past. Crowley stops in front of a door with two demons standing by each side.

Crowley nods at the other demons. One grabs the door knob and opens it, Crowley steps in.

INT. OFFICE-CONTINUOS

The door closes behind Crowley, he stops walking just two feet in front of it.

CROWLEY Well, I'm a bit embarrassed to say, still no luck.

Across the room, The First sits covered in darkness, only his fiery red eyes stick out.

FIRST Is it truly so hard to find them?

The First clenches his fist.

A burn mark forms on the top of Crowley's hand. He covers the wound with his free hand and cringes in pain.

CROWLEY I have every one of my best guys looking, it shouldn't be much longer.

The First unclenches his fist. Crowley relaxes and uncovers his hand.

FIRST I need that child's blood.

CROWLEY And all I want is to see you get it. Trust me, I have my best guys on this.

FIRST You have three days Crowley.

(pause)  
Or else I'll burn every one of you black-eyed freaks into brimstone.

INT. ABANDONED CHURCH-DAY

Dean walks down the center aisle, holding a bag of food.

DEAN Alright, where are ya?

Jo lifts her hand from behind the back of pew. Dean notices and strides over to her. He kneels down to eye level with her.

Jo lies there on her back, tired, uncomfortable, at least eight months pregnant.

DEAN Where's Sam and Adam?

JO Went to go practice shooting.

DEAN Oh, how are you doing?

Jo slowly turns her head to look at Dean.

JO Hungry, tired, living in a dump, and on top of that I'm gonna pop in about three weeks.

Dean forces a smile, just to lighten the mood.

DEAN Yeah well, uh, this is hard on all of us. Dicks with wings keeping us on lock down.

JO You don't have a human being growing inside you.

She sticks her hand in the bag.

JO What da we got?

Dean rifles through the bag.

DEAN Sweet rolls, apples, oranges, they even gave me a cooked meal.

JO (annoyed)  
Seriously.

DEAN I am.

Dean pulls a sweet roll out of the bag.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
One of the few benefits of living with the hawkmen.

Jo smiles, she slides into a sitting position, takes the sweet roll out of Dean's hand and bites into.

She cringes in pain and puts her free hand on top of her stomach.

DEAN What's wrong?

JO Nothing, the kid's just been beating the life out of me.

(pause)  
He's a fighter already.

INT. TOWER-LATER

Azariah sits across from Kevin. Kevin holds the tablet in his hands and stares it down.

KEVIN This is harder to read than the others.

AZARIAH Can you tell me anything at all.

KEVIN It says something about him not being truly free.

AZARIAH Not being truly free?

KEVIN Yeah, it says he won't be at full strength until he has the blood of someone descended from the three lines.

Azariah's face fills with fear.

EXT. ABANDONED CHURCH-DAY

Sam and Adam pile a bunch of sand bags on top of each other.

SAM Okay, so you're going to shoot at these from up there.

Sam points to a hill near the side of the church. He puts a bucket on top of the pile of sand bags.

SAM Your goal is to hit this.

Adam nods.

ADAM Okay.

A gust of the wind blows, Azariah appears.

AZARIAH Target practice?

SAM We need to do something.

AZARIAH Understandable. I have a question to ask you, Sam.

SAM Don't you think we should be doing that, you've had us here for so long already and you still haven't told us why.

AZARIAH This is more important.

Sam nods for him to continue.

AZARIAH (CONT'D)  
How many are there that you know you can trust?

SAM Well, not many left. Our friend Garth, that's about it.

AZARIAH We'll have to start recruiting then.

Azariah turns to walk away.

SAM Recruiting for what?

Azariah stops, he looks back.

AZARIAH To defend this place.

SAM I thought you said you can keep all the demons out of here.

AZARIAH We can keep demons out, but we can't keep him out.

EXT. ROADSIDE DINER-DAY

Castiel walks into the parking lot of the diner. He stops for a moment and stares. He sighs and walks in.

INT. ROADSIDE DINER-CONTINUOUS

Castiel walks through a crowd of people, turning his head from side to side as he looks for someone. The diner is filled with tough truckers and plenty of guys wearing military jackets, any of them could be hunters.

GARTH (O.S.)  
Hey, you Cas?

Castiel looks to his right, there sits scrawny old Garth sipping on a strawberry milkshake with a big stupid smile on his face.

GARTH You look kinda small for an angelic warrior.

Castiel slides into the booth.

CASTIEL This is just a vessel.

Garth looks Cas up and down.

GARTH Wow. I've never met an angel before.

CASTIEL Few have, now I'd like to know about the task I requested of you.

GARTH Oh.

He searches through his bag and pulls out a map, he unfolds it, there's a circle drawn on to it with a sharpie and an X in the center.

GARTH There was definitely something interfering with the gps's on their phones but I think this should be their location.

CASTIEL Excellent. Thank you.

He gets up and begins to walk away.

Garth's face turn's into a sad child's.

GARTH Hey wait, where're you going?

CASTIEL I need to find them.

GARTH Well, you're not leaving without me, I'm coming to.

CASTIEL No you are not. This is my fight.

Garth gets up from his seat.

GARTH Well Sam and Dean are my friends too, I should come.

Castiel walks out of the diner, Garth follows behind him.

GARTH (CONT'D)  
They're just outside of Carson, there used to be a church or something there.

Two truckers sit at a table eating. One turns his head, watching and listening as they leave. The other notices.

TRUCKER 1 What?

Trucker 2 looks back at trucker 1.

TRUCKER 2 Nothing.

INT. TRUCK CAB-CONTINUOUS

Trucker 2 fiddles with something in his hands. Trucker 1 is about to put the key in the ignition, but he notices Trucker 2.

TRUCKER 1 What are you doing?

Trucker 2 pulls a knife from his sleeve, he slashes Trucker 1's throat open. Blood oozes out of the dead man's neck as trucker 2 holds a goblet to it.

The goblet fills with blood. He pulls it away and holds it to his face. The blood spins into a whirlpool.

TRUCKER 2 I may have located the Winchesters.

INT. WOODS-NIGHT

Two angels walk side by. The abandoned church is visible through a clearing in the trees.

Something moves through the brush, the two angels stop in their tracks. One raises his weapons. Slowly they creep through the bushes in front of them, pushing the branches out of their way.

Crowley and two other demons stand completely still. They're in the center of a devil trap cut into the ground.

The two angels laugh at the pathetic humans.

CROWLEY Think you got us 'eh. Turn around.

One of the angels faces becomes uncomfortable, he looks behind. There stands the First, his menacing eyes standing out in the darkness. The second angel turns. They pull their knives out and charge.

The First raises his hands and shoves them into the angel's chests.

FIRST I've always found it interesting that he'd make so many of you.

Light erupts from the eyes and mouths of the angels. They fall to the ground dead.

FIRST (CONT'D)  
Yet he left you so frail.

The two angels lie dead on the ground, their wings burnt around them.

CROWLEY Well boss I have to say, you make it look easy.

FIRST When you're as old as me, you learn what makes them tick.

CROWLEY Happy to hear it.

Crowley points to the edge of the devil trap.

CROWLEY (CONT'D)  
But if you don't mind, we're not as gifted as you.

The First waves his hand, the devil trap blows away in the wind.

Crowley and the other demons step out. Crowley stops and looks down at the dead angels.

CROWLEY You've got to teach me how to do that one day.

INT. ABANDONED CHURCH, TOWER-NIGHT

Azariah stares out the window into the endless night.

Kevin sits at his desk with the tablet to one side of him and a notebook to the other. He scribbles down notes every time he catches something.

AZARIAH Anything new?

KEVIN I think it says, something about a mortal man with a weapon from purgatory.

Azariah turns away from the window to look at Kevin.

AZARIAH A weapon from purgatory?

KEVIN Yeah, I'm not sure yet but something like that may be able to hurt him.

AZARIAH Interesting. Is their anything specific about it?

KEVIN Not sure yet, I haven't really cracked the cypher.

A gust of the winds blows, Temoriel appears.

TEMORIEL (frantic)  
Azariah, two of our sentries have been killed.

AZARIAH What?! How?!

TEMORIEL We're not sure, but we've found broken devil traps as well.

AZARIAH (to Kevin)  
Take that downstairs, go meet with the other humans.

(to Temoriel)  
Prepare a defense.

INT. ABANDONED CHURCH-MINUTES LATER

Dean, Sam, Adam and Jo sit in the pews. Adam's completely in his own little world, the rest look bored stiff.

DEAN This is the worst part of this.

SAM What, nothing to do once the sun goes down?

DEAN Yeah, how the hell are we supposed to survive without any way to pass the time.

Jo's face cringes, she puts her hand onto her stomach and takes a deep breath.

SAM Are you alright?

JO This kid won't stop kicking.

KEVIN (O.S.)  
Guys! We need to get out'a here!

Kevin comes running into the church with the tablet in one hand.

KEVIN Something's wrong we.

Dean gets out of the pews and walks over to Kevin.

DEAN Woh,woh, calm down. What's going on?

KEVIN I don't know, Azariah just said...

AZARIAH (O.S.)  
You need to leave.

Azariah and Temoriel step into the church.

AZARIAH It's not safe here anymore.

(To Temoriel)  
Take them somewhere else.

TEMORIEL Where?

AZARIAH Anywhere.

DEAN Hold on, what's going on here?

AZARIAH There's no time.

TEMORIEL Everyone grab hands, unless you want to die tonight.

The group of humans look at each other, then grab hands.

Temoriel grasps onto Dean's wrist.

TEMORIEL You're about to see a whole new world.

A moment passes, nothing happens.

DEAN I was expecting something a little more climatic.

TEMORIEL Something's wrong.

Azariah lifts his fist. Light appears around it and circles it, but it fades after only a second.

AZARIAH He's already here.

DEAN What, who?

AZARIAH You need to go down to the lower levels, we can protect you if you're in there.

Azariah turns his back and walks out toward the door, Temoriel follows him.

Dean turns to look at the others, he turns back and rushes after the angels.

DEAN Hey, wait!

He catches up to them and slams his hand into Azariah's back.

Azariah turns around.

DEAN You need to tell us what the hell is going on!

AZARIAH Dean, there is no time...

DEAN I don't care about time, start singing.

AZARIAH Temoriel organize our brothers.

TEMORIEL Of course.

Temoriel turns and walks outside.

AZARIAH What do you want to know?

DEAN Everything. Why we're here, what's happening, why you need my kid.

AZARIAH We believe the First is coming.

DEAN Great, the thing we can't even fight yet.

AZARIAH That's why we were going to move you. It's coming for your baby.

JO What?!

AZARIAH It's blood can restore the First to it's true form, right now it's only at half-power.

DEAN Then why'd you let this happen, you should've done something to stop this.

AZARIAH I couldn't, that baby is the only thing that can kill the first.

All the people in the room look confused.

AZARIAH (CONT'D)  
You and your brothers carry the bloodline of Cain and Able, but few know that there was also a third brother, Seth.

DEAN So what? The baby's the new Seth.

AZARIAH No, Seth's bloodline was kept hidden much better than Cain or Able's. Most angels didn't even know who carried it. The few of us who did, knew the last person to carry the line was a hunter who died in Carthage.

Jo looks stunned.

JO Me?

AZARIAH You inherited it from your Father.

Azariah looks back to Dean.

AZARIAH (CONT'D)  
Carrying the blood of both Cain and Able made you and Sam the men you are, extraordinary men. Imagine what someone who has all three lines could be like.

DEAN You've got to be kidding me.

AZARIAH And so it has been written, when the three lines unite, the hero will be born.

DEAN You want our son to kill this thing! You brought Jo back yourself, you planned all of this.

AZARIAH I didn't make you fall in love. You did that yourselves when she clocked you in the face six years ago, even if it took so long for you to realize.

DEAN I can't let my son be forced into this life.

AZARIAH Not all of us get to choose our fate Dean, but that doesn't mean he can't have freedom. When this is over find a place to live, have barbecues, take him to baseball games.

DEAN But then you want me to teach him to hunt, and keep him safe from this monster!

AZARIAH Yes, but it's not about what I want, it's about what I need. What we all need.

DEAN What the hell happens if that thing gets in and ices us all.

AZARIAH I won't let him get that close.

Azariah turns away from Dean and walks toward the door.

EXT. ABANDONED CHURCH-NIGHT

Azariah, Temoriel and a massive group of other angels stand around the old church, all hold their knives close.

Winds blows through the trees.

TEMORIEL They're close, Azariah.

AZARIAH Be ready.

INT. BASEMENT-CONTINUOUS

A dark empty room, water drips down from the old pipes over head. The entire basement is covered in moisture. A steel door is built into the wall, just above a small three step staircase.

The handle on the door flies open, Dean pushes the door open. He holds the door, Kevin, Adam and Jo walk in.

DEAN Careful blondi.

JO I'm fine Winchester.

Sam steps after the others. Kevin walks ahead of the rest.

KEVIN There's a room up ahead we should be safe in.

The three keep walking, Sam and Dean stand at the top of the stairs.

SAM There's gonna be at least fifty demons out there, plus the First. How long do you think this place can hold up?

DEAN It better hold up long enough.

Dean pushes the door closed and runs down the stairs.

EXT. ABANDONED CHURCH-NIGHT

The angels still stand in perfect formation. The blowing wind speeds up. Azariah tightens his grip on his knife, lowers his knees and raises his arms.

A massive amount of black-eyed demons burst out of the woods in front of the church. The angels charge back at them.

A demon grabs an angel and tosses him to the ground. An angel runs to a demon, he drive his knife through the demon's throat.

Azariah stabs a demon in the back of the skull. It falls to the ground dead.

EXT. HILL-CONTINUOUS

Crowley, three other demons and the First stand on top of a hill just tall enough to see the church.

CROWLEY Well done boss, you've completely leveled the playing field. Only problem it could take us a while to fight through them all.

FIRST That won't matter. I've arranged for a much faster entrance.

EXT. ROCK WALL SIDE-CONTINUOUS

Two angels stand guard along the edge of a rock wall, a pipe big enough for a grown man to climb through juts out of the wall.

THUD. A sound rises through the night. Both angels turn to the left, looking for the source of the sound. One angel steps away from its post, moving its head from side to side. The other stares at its partner.

A demon leaps out of the shadows with an angel killing blade, it stabs the angel in the neck.

The second angel turns around and charges the demon.

The demon pulls the dead angel's knife out of its hand and tosses it. The second angel runs right into the blade. Light erupts from its eyes and falls to the ground.

The demon stands over the dead angels triumphantly. Four more demons walk out of the shadows. All with devious smiles on their faces.

The first demon grabs the side of the pipe and pulls itself in.

INT. BASEMENT-NIGHT

The group walks through the dark halls.

SAM Kevin, where'd you say this room was?

KEVIN It's just up ahead.

Jo's face cringes, she grabs her stomach and takes a deep breath. She exhales slowly, then inhales again. Dean notices.

DEAN That must've been one hell of a kick.

JO (horrified)  
That wasn't a kick.

DEAN Wait, you mean...

CLANK. A metallic sound rings through the air. The entire group stops.

SAM What was that?

KEVIN Probably just the pipes, sometimes they...

Three demons appear from out of the shadows.

DEAN Crap, run.

Dean grabs Jo, lifts her off her feet and jets back down the hall, the others sprint after them.

The demons run down the hall, much faster than the humans. Dean, turns his head over his shoulder, he sees the demons gaining.

Dean yanks Ruby's knife out of his jacket, slides Jo back onto her feet and runs toward the demons.

DEAN Sorry blondi. A little help here, Adam.

Adam stops running, turns, aims his shotgun and fires.

The rock salt bullet hits a demon in the face. Dean slices the knife into it's gut. The demon convulses as it dies.

Dean kicks the demon off the blade, slams his fist into the one behind it, knocking to the ground.

SAM Dean!

DEAN Get them somewhere safe!

Sam lifts Jo up, and nudges Kevin to keep moving.

SAM Come on!

Adam plants his feet solidly on the ground, and holds the gun out in front of him. He shoots. The bullet slams into a demon's face, knocking it off it's feet.

Dean slices its throat open with the knife as it falls.

The third demon grabs Dean by the shoulders, it lifts him and slams him against the wall. Dean struggles to move, but he can't.

DEMON Try as hard as you can. The First is still gonna rip that brat out of the little blond bitch and you're gonna watch.

Adam charges down the hall. He throws the butt of the gun into the demon's back.

It drops Dean as it falls to the ground. Dean lands on top of it, he forces the knife into it's chest.

Dean pulls the knife out, gets to his feet and runs back down the hall after the others.

DEAN Come on!

INT. DEEP BASEMENT-MOMENTS LATER

Sam, carrying Jo, and Kevin right behind them bend a corner. Another old door, is just in front of them. Sam stops just in front of the door, he puts Jo down. She's breathing fast and holding her stomach.

SAM Where's this go?

KEVIN Another room, we should be safe in there, but it's small.

Sam undoes the locks on the doors.

SAM It's gonna have to do.

He slides the door open.

SAM You first, Jo.

Jo slides past Sam, he leans out of the way to avoid her bloated stomach. She slips in the door perfectly fine.

SAM Okay, now you Kev...

A demon's hand grabs Sam by the neck. It lifts him off his feet and stares into his eyes.

The demon tosses Sam into the room, the door closes behind him, the locks redo themselves.

Kevin tries to run, he stumbles and falls to the ground.

The demon slowly steps toward him.

BAM. A shot comes the air, the bullet hits the demon in the face. It falters in its steps. Dean runs in and slits it's throat.

Dean spins around and looks at Kevin.

DEAN Where are they?!

Adam runs to Deans side, Kevin points to the door.

Dean grabs the locks and tries to undo them, they won't budge. He pounds his fist into the door.

DEAN Sam! Jo!

INT. SAFE ROOM-CONTINUOUS

Sam leans right up against the door. He pounds back.

SAM We're okay.

Jo leans against the wall on the other side of the room. She let's out an inhuman SQUEL.

DEAN (O.S.)  
Can you open the door?!

Sam grabs the door and tries to slide it open. It won't budge.

SAM No!

JO Sam.

DEAN (O.S.)  
Okay, hold on we'll get you out.

JO Sam.

SAM Hurry!

JO Sam!

Sam spins around. There's a small puddles underneath Jo. She's holding her stomach and breathing heavy.

JO The...baby's...coming.  



End file.
